


Just You and I

by elytranik



Category: Stray Kids (Band)
Genre: Alternate Universe - College/University, Domestic Fluff, Explicit Language, Feelings Realization, First Dates, Getting to Know Each Other, M/M, Short & Sweet, Strangers to Lovers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-14
Updated: 2020-05-14
Packaged: 2021-03-03 04:20:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,711
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24118645
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elytranik/pseuds/elytranik
Summary: Sometimes life throws you into unexpected situations. Waking up in bed next to a stranger may be one of them.Falling in love with said stranger however was not apart of Seungmin's plan.
Relationships: Bang Chan & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin & Lee Felix, Kim Seungmin & Lee Minho | Lee Know, Kim Seungmin & Seo Changbin, Kim Seungmin/Seo Changbin
Comments: 8
Kudos: 30





	Just You and I

**Author's Note:**

> So this is heavily inspired by the music video of Just You and I by Tom Walker. I adore this song a lot and the music video for it just compliments it perfectly. Also, I couldn't help but picture Seungbin as the pair so here we are :D
> 
> This has been beta'd but there probably will still be mistakes as I'm not a professional writer. Nevertheless, I hope you enjoy and watch as Kim Seungmin and Seo Changbin get to know each other, one step at a time.
> 
> EDIT: Feb 2021  
> I am currently re-editing this in order to switch from first person POV to third. None of the original storyline will be changed so don't worry! I've just grown to dislike works written in the first person, hence why I'm editing.

The sound of the birds chirping loudly outside of the bedroom window could be heard. Welcoming the rising sun and surely letting others know about it. Seungmin let out a sigh.

Slowly opening his eyes, now face to face with the ceiling. It turned out that this wasn’t actually his bedroom. Countless nights staring at the ceiling had made him aware of what it looked like by now, and this definitely wasn’t it. 

The pounding in his head had only just become evident. The birds meaning the throbbing only pulsed harder.

He sighed once again that morning and used the little amount of strength he had to lift himself up to sit. Looking around at the surroundings is what confirmed his suspicions, this definitely wasn’t his bedroom. Waves of blue and white washed over the room, lighting it up in the weirdest way yet it was still somehow.. Homely. There was a window directly across from where he sat as it showed the grey skies of today. Close to the left was also a door, which appeared to lead to a balcony of some sorts.

Suddenly he vaguely remembered the night previous. He was invited to a party, it being the first party of the summer. The past week was the end of school term and Seungmin was slowly rolling into a pit of madness due to the constant stress and aggravation of exams. This party was needed. To be honest he might’ve finally lost it if he didn’t leave his own dormitory and come face to face with something other than pen and papers.

Regret started to wash over him. He now felt a weight on his right wrist, it wasn’t too heavy but it was noticeable. Seungmin lifted his wrist to inspect the weight and see for any damage that may had been caused. However, all he could see was the shimmer of bright silver that was reflecting the sun into his face thus causing him to squint.

Handcuffs. 

Wait, Handcuffs? He thought to himself. Was he arrested last night?

If he was arrested last night then why would he still be in handcuffs? Confusion overtook him.

His main concern was the reaction of his parents. Dinner at the end of the month wouldn’t be the most entertaining either way, but Seungmin wasn’t exactly planning on telling an extravagant story like this to lighten the mood.

Numerous questions floated about as to what was happening right now. Was he in the home of a prison officer? Was he-

“Stop mumbling for Christ’s sake.” the gravelly sound beside him immediately came as a shock.

“Excuse me?”

“You’re mumbling. Some shit about the cops, I don’t know just – please shut up. It’s early in the morning and I have a fucking hangover,” the voice replied to Seungmin's incoherent blubbering.

His head unconsciously turned towards the voice and there was the proof that he wasn’t actually alone, and he wasn’t in the home of a police officer. Nope, he just seemed like a regular guy.

This guy didn’t bother to restart the small conversation they had and returned to his slumber, his right arm slung over his face to shield his eyes from the world. 

Seungmin's eyes, however, started to linger over his sleeping form, just wondering who he was. Why were they in the same bed together? He continued to observe the guy.

He was unable to see most of his face but he did then notice the defined jawline that this man held, one that wouldn’t go unnoticed by anybody. The way it curved and framed his face was in all words, perfection. As you moved down his body eventually you could see his strong shoulders and even when relaxed they were clearly very powerful. Sliding further along you could then see the sight of his muscular arm, one that could easily knock Seungmin right out.

He took his eyes off of the sleeping man to recollect himself. He could just slowly slide out of the bed, grab his things then leave. Simple. So very simple.

Until it wasn’t.

As you advanced along his body more, there at the base of his left arm you could quite clearly see that the bright silver metal was also wrapped around his wrist. Tugging slightly with his right arm, Seungmin quickly caught onto the situation.

Just two guys handcuffed together lying in bed. Nothing weird about that, right?

So he was lying in bed with a stranger, fully clothed but attached to said stranger.

He took the time to just breathe and take in the surroundings once again in attempt to calm himself. Seungmin then further examined the ceiling and its patterns that danced across it, along with the simple but beautiful mix of pale blues.

There was a loud sigh from beside him and before I knew it, the guy was now sitting up and staring straight ahead.

“What time is it?”

Seungmin shrugged my shoulders in reply. He couldn’t trust myself to open his mouth right now.

“Hmph,” was the only thing he could hear before the figure threw off the quilt covers once enveloping him, and then swung his legs over off the side of the bed before using his strength to lift himself up.

And come back down again.

“What the-,” he turned to see what had withheld him and was shocked to see the handcuffs connecting them together. “What’s this?” He lifted their conjoined hands to further inspect.

Seungmin finally conjured up the words to say, “I have no idea. We’re in the same boat and this turns out to be the situation.”

The guy slumped over in his sitting position as he realised that he wouldn’t be able to stand up alone. His eyes glazed over Seungmin's figure quickly before sighing to himself in defeat.

“Changbin,” the guy held out his free hand as he introduced himself.

“Seungmin,” he replied, clasping his hand in his and shaking it.

“Question,” he started, “Do you remember anything from last night?” Seungmin soon begun to think back to the previous night. A flash of some vivid but mostly blurry memories whipped through his head as he tried to remember exactly how they had ended up in this situation.

He vaguely remembers turning up to the house with Minho and Felix. Everything was pretty average that night, nothing spectacular could be seen. More memories passed by in a blur, drinking and drinking and drinking.

“All I really know is that,” Seungmin took a small pause, “I drank. A lot.”

“Ah. Well like you said, we’re in the same boat here,” he murmured in reply.

The pair sat in an awkward silence for the next few minutes, both clearly struggling to take in the situation and come to a realisation that they had no literal idea on how this had happened. Seungmin's eyes then drifted towards the silver cage connecting the two together and instinctively lifted his right arm up, and Changbin’s seemed to follow suit.

Changbin suddenly yanked his arm in the opposite direction with a grunt and said, “I need to piss.”

“Do you know where the bathroom is?” Seungmin asked, not knowing that it was a very VERY stupid question.

“Of course I do, it’s my house,” he replied, and then Seungmin heard him mumble “idiot,” under his breath, but decided to not take light to it, remembering the previous thoughts of how he could definitely knock him straight out.

Changbin clambered out of the bed and he was forced to repeat, as he sternly made his way to the bathroom with Seungmin's body following close behind.

He was pulled along through the narrow corridor, turning one corner abruptly signalling that they had arrived the bathroom. 

“Do you want to wait outside or..” he started.

Seungmin then opened his mouth and lifted the handcuffs up, “unless these can magically extend, I’m not sure that’ll work,” he replied, matter-of-factly.

Changbin visibly sighed. “Okay just,” he dragged him into the bathroom and made his way to the toilet seat. “I’ll just, do my business, and you can – I don’t know – brush your teeth,” he suggested. Seungmin then watched as he picked up a clean toothbrush from the small, clear holder by his sink passing it towards the slim male. Seungmin nodded in reply and turned towards the sink as best as he could, as he heard Changbin lift up the toilet seat.

Seungmin shook his head as he struggled to put a small amount of toothpaste onto the brush, then bringing it to his mouth.

His eyes had started wander again, looking around the room and saw the same splash of pale blue and white scattered around. There was a small wooden cabinet tucked into the corner of the small bathroom, it had a mirror on the front too. Hung on the edge of its knob was a string, one that looked tampered with as the bristles were spiking every which way. At the end of the string was a pastel blue animal, a sea creature that appeared more like a whale than anything. It was definitely not new due to the minuscule dents and scratches that had taken its toll on the whale. The whole layout of the room again just looked.. Homely. He then looked at Changbin and his tight, black top and his black jogger trousers, and thought to myself that he very much juxtaposed the layout of his home, but then again he shouldn’t judge. Seungmin barely knew the guy.

He tried to get a better look at his face but all he could notice was the dark purple shade of his hair. Before he knew it, Changbin had finished doing what he needed to do and turned to the sink as he pulled up his sweatpants. His free arm then went fishing for his toothbrush.

They both took turns in cleaning up afterwards and yet again Seungmin was being dragged out of the bathroom and brought down the stairs. The walls were a simple white but didn’t stand out against anything else, everything was matching up perfectly.

His feet managed to keep up with Changbin somehow and the two were now in, what looked like, his kitchen. Changbin was now stood at the kitchen sink as he was rummaging through one of the upper cupboards. He pulled out a long, thin plastic tube filled with vitamins of some sort and he turned towards the younger.

“You want some? They usually help me through the pain.”

“Uh, please."

Changbin didn’t bother to reply and instead found two clean cups and quickly filled them up with tepid water from the sink, before dropping two vitamins in each glass. Seungmin watched as an orange cloud erupted into the water and bubbles were thrown around the small environment. 

His mind was still blurry, mainly because of the hangover, but also because of the confusion. His eyes were trained onto the glass until he heard a loud noise boom from the side.

Next thing he knew, Changbin is now holding an average sized hack saw in his cuffed hand and was downing the orange liquid with his free hand. Seungmin soon reached out for the glass left over and took a few gulps himself.

Changbin slammed the glass back down and then said, “D’you think we could use this to get them off."

“It wouldn’t hurt to try,” Seungmin began, “just don’t accidentally injure one of us.” Changbin smirked ever so slightly at that. He continued to take small sips from the glass as his cuffed hand would have to remain impartial if I wanted to avoid any accidents. Changbin switched hands and placed their cuffed hands onto the countertop, he then aimed the saw just above the chain link. The younger flinched slightly as he brought it down and ruthlessly, but also carefully, moved the saw back and forth trying to gain friction. 

Seungmin stood there watching him get to work on the cuffs and could notice the determination in Changbin's eyes. The pair now waiting for the metal link to snap at any second.

Except that second never came. It had been about 3 minutes now and Changbin was already aggravated by this.

“Oh for fuck’s sake! Stupid thing, why isn’t it working?” He yelled. 

“So it’s stuck.”

“Yep,” he nodded and let out a puff of anger, “we’re stuck.”

The useless saw was now tossed away onto the countertop. The older male's free hand ran through his hair as he let out a breath in attempt to calm himself.

Suddenly a loud grumble erupted between them.

Changbin’s free hand came back down onto the countertop and his face was now looking directly at Seungmin. He could see the slight tug of his lips as he laughed and said, “Somebody’s hungry.”

Seungmin soon placed the glass back onto the side and swallowed his last gulp. Shyly nodding in response to the statement.

“Come on. I know a place downtown,” he replied, turning away from the sink and now walking towards the front door of his home. Seungmin's eyes had noticed his sneakers on the ground by the front door and so took note of that until a black coat was thrown onto him. “I assume that you didn’t bring a coat with you, so feel free to wear one of mine.” He pulled the coat off of his head and looked at Changbin again.

“How am I supposed to put this on?”

“Just, slide it through one arm and-,” he allowed me to follow the action and then he took the right arm of my coat and the left arm of his, and started to tie them into a knot. “As easy as that. Now come on and get your shoes on, I’m getting just as hungry.”

He used his feet to slide his converse shoes onto his feet and Seungmin repeated the action with his own. Before reaching the front door, Changbin had grabbed his wallet and keys from the side table and again dragged them along to the door so that they could leave. 

His free hand opened the door and soon both slipped out of the narrow passage. Seungmin had waited as the door was being locked. The younger man tilted his head towards the sky and took notice of the grey skies that were slowly but surely starting to lighten up.

“Let’s get going then.”

-

Switch to Seungmin's POV - Editing in progress.

-

After aimlessly following Changbin throughout the small town centre, and receiving countless confused looks which I tried to ignore, we had arrived at petite corner diner that wasn’t as full as I had expected it to be. The town, well what I had seen of it, was very homely indeed. It was as if everybody knew each other, nothing like the town where I currently lived. Seagulls flew above our heads as the sound of crashing waves could be heard in the distance. The breeze was cool but it didn’t bother either one of us, it felt calming.

Changbin pushed open the glass door and carefully brought the two of us inside. Before I knew it, I was being led to a small booth and I sat on one side as Changbin managed to sit across from me. 

And yes, it was a pain that we had to leave our cuffed hands on the table, basically stretching across so that we wouldn’t irritate the other.

The sounds of the sea were soon gone as we were enclosed by the atmosphere of the diner. Waiters and waitresses were making their way around with a smile on their faces, each and every customer mirrored their expressions. The colours of the diner were mostly yellows and oranges, they seemed to fit the mood, warm and happy.

“D’you know what you’re ordering?” I heard across from me, distracting myself from the daydreaming.

“Ah, well, I’m not entirely sure what I want to be honest.”

“Hm. Okay, well how about I choose for you,” Changbin replied, with a gleam.

I studied his face before saying, “You aren’t going to poison me are you?”

He let out a soft chuckle and I noticed how his eyes crinkled as he laughed. “Wouldn’t want to be attached to a dead body now, would I?” I let out a short giggle in reply. “I’ll order something for you. It’ll be a surprise.” 

“My fate is in your hands then,” I said with a genuine smile. He smiled back and just as he closed the menu, a waitress had arrived at our table, beaming with politeness.

“Good morning! Welcome to the sea-side diner, my name is Gyuri! What can I get for you two?” she spoke with a skip in her voice.

“Hi Gyuri, can I a number 42 and a number 18 please?” Changbin turned to the waitress with a glint in his eye. He quickly side-eyed me before returning to the conversation. Oh God, what if he is poisoning me? No, shut up Seungmin. Stop being overdramatic.

“Of course! I’ll get those fixed up for you right now, I’ll be back soon with your food,” was the last thing she said until she turned around and went off to diverge the information for the chefs to indulge.

I shifted my attention away from where the waitress had left, and decided to focus on Changbin once again. He was gazing out of the window beside us, clearly deep in thought. His jawline was much more distinguishable at this angle, and I was right, it really did frame his face well. In fact, the more I thought about it Changbin was a good-looking guy. I could see the minor holes in his ears that signified that he had had his ears pierced previously. My eyes were moving more and I could see his eyes quite well considering that we weren’t as close as I would need to be. They were a dark, chocolate colour, however they weren’t soulless, no. They were full of life, full of dreams and ambitions for the future to come. They were something special, if I do say so myself.

“Enjoying the view?” my thoughts were interrupted by the man himself. As I was brought back to the current moment, he was staring at me with a small smirk on his face and his head was resting on his free hand that was propped up onto the table.

“I was just observing,” I replied, I wasn’t lying entirely.

“Why?” he replied quickly and calmly, “still worried that I might kill you off?” he chuckled, thinking of our previous conversation not long ago.

“Tch, funny. I was thinking actually,” I started off, “since we don’t know each other that well,” I drifted off for a second, “how about we play a game of twenty questions?”

“Are you a kid?” was the first reply I received. He let out a laugh, a nice laugh to be frank, and looked at me with a playful glow.

“No, actually I’m 19,” I paused. “And that’s your first question gone,” I replied in a similarly playful manner. 

He lifted his eyebrow up. “Okay, then. You ask me a question,” he let out a smile as his free hand now moved back to its original position, meeting again with his cuffed hand.

“How old are you?”

“I’m 20,” he took a pause as he thought of a question to reply to me with. 

So he’s a year older, I thought to myself. I didn’t find it that strange, especially when Minho was 2 years older than me. He felt more like a friend rather than an older brother. Hey, maybe me and Changbin could become friends. After a few more seconds of pondering, I heard him speak up, “what’s your favourite colour?”

“Really?” I asked. He shrugged in response so I continued anyway, “it’s yellow.”

“That’s pretty cool. Care to explain why?”

“I’m not sure to be honest,” I noticed a gaggle of young teens walk past the window of our booth, just outside. “I guess it’s just, since it’s a bright colour, it kind of fills me with warmth and strength. Like the colour ‘yellow’ is always linked to happiness, so whenever I may feel down I just remember that fact. And I guess it stuck with me. It makes me feel comfortable.” I blinked a few times and turned back to face Changbin, “sorry for rambling.” I blushed, shyly.

“Don’t apologise,” he gave me a small smile, to comfort me I assume, “I understand what you mean. It’s symbolic to you, and it’s lifted you out of dark time. It’s good to have something like that in your life, even if it doesn’t seem to be a big thing.” I’m not sure why but I did feel comforted after what he had to say.

“Thanks, I think.”

“Number 42 and number 18. Would you like any beverages to go along with your meal?” Gyuri had returned and was now placing our separate meals in front of us both. I saw that Changbin had opted for a simple breakfast wrap. Steam was flowing out of the top of the food, I could also see the juices of tomato trickling from the open-front.

My eyes glanced down at the plate currently in front of me. Changbin mumbled something about ‘water’ to Gyuri who then scurried off to complete the next task. My gaze never left my plate. Waffles. Really?

“What made you get these?” I asked, rather straight forwardly.

As Changbin used his utensils to dig into his wrap, he gazed up at me and spoke, “you look like a waffle-guy. I don’t know what it is, maybe it’s your cute and innocent look.”

“So are waffles exclusively for kids, or something?” I counter-argued.

“Not necessarily,” he lifted up his now full fork and took a bite of his own meal. “It was the first thing that caught my eye, and it’s a fairly big meal so I thought it’d fill you up.” He began to chew his food.

“Would it be awkward if I said that I’ve never tried a breakfast waffle before?” I heard the sound of his fork immediately dropping onto his plate.

“Excuse me. How have you never tried a waffle before? They’re so good!” he started to ramble with a child-like glimmer in his eye. He used his free hand to pick up my fork and attempt to slice a piece of the waffle off for me. Once he had succeeded, a fork was now in my direct line of sight, inches away from my mouth. “Try it.”

I glanced down at the food in front of me. My eyes then slowly moved back up and focused on Changbin’s eyes, which were still filled with that childish glow. I leant forwards taking the fork into my mouth, and pulled back. Instantly I was hit with a new flavour. Swirls of sugary goodness exploded in my mouth as I then started to chew the meal. I flickered to and from Changbin as I ate, just to see his reaction, which was clearly one full of excitement. So I’m the kid, huh? I held back a subtle smirk as I continued to eat and eventually swallow the mouthful.

“Opinions?” he said, as soon as I had swallowed.

“Yeah, it’s pretty good,” I replied calmly, and gave him a small, sincere smile.

I could see that Changbin was holding back, clearly my answer didn’t satisfy him. I continued to slice and eat my food with my free hand anyway. I could feel his gaze on me, but I acted like I wasn’t noticing him. 

The waffle was actually better than ‘pretty good’. I could see why he was shocked that I had never even tried it before, but I still think he may have been overexciting. Ah, stop judging the guy, Seung. Gyuri had returned with two glasses of water and carefully placed them in front of us. She quickly glanced at our conjoined hands, but thankfully didn’t bring anything up, and then left once again to fulfil more jobs.

I focused my attention on him once again and repeated, “enjoying the view?” I smirked as I mimicked what he has said not long before. He shook his head and went back to eating his food, a bit strange but okay. “So what’s yours?” I asked.

It was safe to say that Changbin was slightly confused, until it sparked in him and he realised that I was referring to our previous conversation, playing twenty questions. “Ah, um, I don’t really have one.” It was my turn to tilt an eyebrow at him. We both continued slicing, struggling to slice, our meals and chewing in-between words. “I don’t like picking favourites. If I find a colour nice then, I find it nice. Same with seasons, foods and people.”

I smiled at the last one, “you’re friends would be lucky to have you.”

“Hah. Yeah I guess. Even thought they can be idiots at times.”

“Same here,” I replied, and we chuckled at the thought of our idiot friends. It is likely that they had gotten us into this mess.

“I do love the beach though,” he chirped, swiftly changing the conversation. “I know what you’re going to say, ‘who doesn’t love the beach?’” he said, in a mimicking voice which I assume was of me. It was nasally, hm, thanks. “But I live right by it. I mean I’m sure you heard the waves as we were walking through the town.”

“Being dragged through the town,” I quickly corrected him.

He chose to ignore that and continued, “I guess I feel the same way about the waves as you do about the colour yellow. It just holds something special and it’s why I’ve fallen in love with it.” It felt nice to hear Changbin speak about something in the same passion that I did, previously in our conversation. A thought popped into mind.

“How far is it from here?”

“Uh, like a 5 minute walk. It’s not bad, why?” he replied, confused but also somewhat hopeful.

“Well, maybe once we’re finished. We could go?” Changbin placed his fork back onto his plate and picked up his glass of water, taking a swig. Okay. Maybe not a swig, maybe a few big gulps.

“I’m ready when you are,” he said as he slammed his now empty cup onto the table, I’m still confused as to how he isn’t shattering them.

I blinked at him a few times before slicing a big mouthful of my waffle, chewing and swallowing it quickly. Accompanied by a quick chug of my water, I nodded to Changbin and he let out a smile. He called Gyuri back over and paid for the whole meal, before I could butt in and at least pay for my half. Well, until I realised that I hadn’t brought any cash with me, perfect.

“Come on, I’ll show you the way.” We slid out of the booth, while holding our cuffed hands slightly above so that we wouldn’t knock anything.

Next thing I knew I was being led out of the diner door and we were back onto the streets. The sound of the thundering waves could be heard once again, and there was a faint smell of salt in the air. Surprisingly I wasn’t dragged any further, as Changbin waited for me to start walking. I looked at him.

“Like I said. I’m ready when you are,” he spoke. I gave him a small smile and we took off.

This time, walking through the town, I had a better opportunity to look around at the environment that enclosed us. It really was beautiful, and so calming. To my surprise, the whole town seemed to be painted by pale blues and white. It’s almost like the sea had flown onto the land and flushed its personality all over the place. Everything was so intricately well made, it made the town seem so bright but not so obviously done. It truly was beautiful and I could understand why Changbin would live here. I may not know him well but, I felt like the landscape matched his personality, in a way.

The walk was silent, but it wasn’t awkward at all, no. It was just so peaceful. The sound of the seagulls flying over were much louder than before, but not at a point where it was irritating. I could feel a much cooler breeze wash over my face and my hair had started to wisp in the wind.

Our chained hands were sat side by side as we smoothly walked through the town, and eventually came to a clearing. The breeze was the strongest right now but the calming aura was still present. We were no longer surrounded by buildings or people. I could see the sea not far from me, fading into the distance as it stretched far and wide. 

We had arrived at the end of the path leading towards the shore, there was still quite a few people remaining, however due to the grey streams throughout the sky, that wouldn’t last long.

“It’s just down here,” Changbin said. That was the first time one of us had spoken since we had left the diner, and I wouldn’t lie and say it didn't startle me.

I could already begin to feel the sand between my feet, the only thing separating us was my shoes and the wooden infrastructure that we had now started to walk on. I didn’t bother to hold onto the side railing and instead let Changbin guide me.

My eyelashes were fluttering now, the wind at its peak but that didn’t stop me. I was slowly being led towards the nearing sea, trusting Changbin with every step. The thought of me believing that he would poison me had erupted once again. I chuckled silently over the silliness of it now, starting to believe that Changbin truly was a good person. And I felt honoured right now, I mean, he said himself that the beach and the sea meant a lot to him, and here we are. 

As our feet made their way over the creaky wooden track, the ocean view had almost taken over, my peripheral vision no longer needed. I shall say it again, this really was beautiful. Our venture was soon drawn to a close as the end of the boardwalk was present and we were now starting to slowly walk amongst the sand.

No words were spoken between us as we made our way towards the incoming tide. My head turned towards Changbin and I couldn’t see anything written on his face apart from pure bliss. 

Until he grabbed my free hand and pulled me closer into the ocean.

My shoes were already filling up with the salt water but seeing that mischievous smile on Changbin’s face held me back from any anger.

“Oh, you’re so going to get it,” I replied, smirking as I kicked a gush of water towards him.

“It’s on,” he returned the gesture.

Sure, we couldn’t escape the splashes that were being thrown at each other. That didn’t matter though. It was just the two of us, in the moment, enjoying each other's company. 

-

Darkness had started to envelope us closely, all that was lighting us up was the extreme lights not far away. An amusement park in the distance could be heard and its sounds were booming out but yet, it never distracted our peace.

Over the past few hours we had spent our time talking, learning about one another. We were now sat side by side, a fair distance away from the tide, with our drying shoes laying in front of us as we let our feet soak in the sand.

“Did that actually happen?” Changbin squawked with laughter, cackling at an anecdote I had told him, back from my early high school days.

“God, don’t make a deal out of it, okay! It was totally Jeongin’s idea, not mine. I had no involvement.” I replied in defence.

“Only that you were the one who did it!” We both dissolved into a fit of laughter over the short story, until we fell back into a calming silence. The subtle sound of the waves flowing had settled us into a peaceful mindset.

However, my stomach managed to break the silence once again. “Are you ever not hungry?” Changbin asked me, with his lips upturned.

I blew a raspberry, “I’m still a child. My body’s still growing and I need to be fed.” He let out a smile at my words. 

“How about we take the child somewhere else then, hm?” he said as he begun to slide on his, now dry, shoes. Well, the best he could with only one free hand. I leant my arm towards him so it would lessen the struggle, and he did the same in return as I attempted to put on my own shoes.

“So, where are you planning on taking me?”

“Take a guess,” he replied, standing up on his feet and helping me to do also. His eyes were focused on something behind me, so I turned around to see what it was.

Bright flashes of neon colours had overtaken my vision and the sound of a whirling crowd could be heard much louder than before, now that I had my full attention focused onto them. I turned my head back towards Changbin and shot out a beaming smile before letting my feet guide us towards the neon scene. It was my turn to drag Changbin along this time, and I was hungry and excited at this point so he was being tugged mercilessly.

We twisted and turned through streets, walking past multiple people, as we made our way towards the park. Once we arrived at the main gate there was a small queue for the ticket booth which lead us to the entrance.

As we stood in line, I was bouncing on the balls of my feet out of excitement and I heard Changbin let out a small laugh. “You’re such a child.” I unconsciously pouted at his statement, so he replied saying, “don’t worry. It’s cute.”

A few more minutes passed by and we were now at the front of the queue and were facing a small glass booth, which held a man that was handing out the tickets.

“Hi, there. Can I have 2 adult tickets, please?” I heard Changbin start a conversation with the man as he fumbled in his pocket for some cash. A cluster of pink could be seen from the corner of my eye. Once Changbin had thanked the him softly and received our tickets, I began to tug him towards the cluster quickly.

“Candy floss! We have to get some,” I chirped when we had arrived at the miniature sweet stall. I turned towards Changbin with eyes full of glee and he somehow returned the expression. His free hand slipped back into his pocket as he asked the stall owner for some sugary bliss, handing the man a couple of bills.

I suddenly felt bad for making Changbin pay for everything so far today, and he noticed my sudden change of demeanour.

“Hey, cheer up. Don’t worry about the money, let’s just enjoy ourselves.” I paused my sulk to face him and saw that he was now holding a singular stick of candy floss. He pushed the stick into my hand and watched as my face soon returned to pure happiness. He smiled at that.

“Woah, look,” I turned my head towards what Changbin was pointing at, “it’s ‘Hook A Duck’! I loved that game as a kid.” I smiled as Changbin’s childish charm had come out, similar to when I had eaten the waffle at the diner. We started to walk towards the circular booth and noticed a few couples surrounding it also, trying to win prizes for their significant other.

“D’you want to play this one or?” Changbin had asked me. As I continued to chew my candy floss, he took the hint and giggled at my child like action. He pulled out his wallet again and paid one of the few servers at the booth.

I watched as Changbin tried his best to hook a duck with the long, thin rod that he was given. I cheered him on and pointed out for him to choose ‘the one that was cross-eyed’ and eventually, he managed to grab onto it with the hook.

“Yes!” we exclaimed together. The server took the hook from Changbin and looked at the duck’s base, signalling it that it was the winning hook.

“Looks like we have a winner,” he smiled at us, “anything take your fancy?” He showed us the small rack of prizes that were on offer for us.

“What d’ya think, Seung?” Changbin gleamed at me, letting me decide what we would get. I instantly smiled at him and pointed towards a small teddy. The server grabbed the plush and handed it to us, congratulating us on winning once again. The teddy was a small, yellow duck with a sailors hat, so cute.

We now walked away from the booth and towards a set of double doors, leading to an indoor arcade.

“Let’s test our luck again, hm?” Changbin said, as he took some more change from his wallet.

We spent the next hour or so playing several games. Air hockey was one and that was difficult to play, hah. We basically stretched our connected hands over the large table as we aimed to hit as many coloured pucks into each other’s goals.

I managed to win that one and had definitely made my point of being ‘the best player’ at Changbin, with him counter-arguing that he would’ve played much better and that he was just having ‘a bad day’.

Next, we made our way towards a basketball game. I turned to Changbin with a glint in my eye, “whoever loses this has to buy the other a meal sometime.” 

He scoffed, “with conjoined hands? Impossible!”

“Do you want a free meal or not?” I challenged him, we were now stood at separate booths with our connected hands held between us.

“Go on, then.” He pulled out more change and inserted it into both of our machines. “The one with the least points has to buy the other dinner. Deal?”

“Deal.”

A loud buzzer sounded and we had started the battle.

Don’t even ask how difficult it was to try and pot basketballs into the goal with just one hand, just don’t.

I glanced to my side and saw Changbin flawlessly scoring goal after goal after goal. I scrunched my face and turned back towards my own game and aimed even harder.

I was so concentrated in that moment, the sound of chattering laughter was all around us as well as loud music from the over head speakers filled the room. Without my knowledge, another loud buzzer had sounded, signalling the end of the game.

“Hah!” I heard Changbin shout as he pulled back from his booth.

8-24. Great. I had lost.

After I accepted my defeat, we stayed inside the arcade for the majority of the night and played multiple games. Of course, we made more bets and promised each other multiple things, but we’ll talk about that some other time.

The cold air hit us once again as we stepped outside of the doors, the blaring sound of the amusement park filling our ears once again.

“Haha, that was so fun,” Changbin beamed after the final game.

“I can’t believe you beat me at the DDR game!” I yelled, remembering a previous round on the dancing machine where I had scored significantly lower than him.

“Not my fault that I’m a dancing legend,” he bragged as he moved his feet in attempt to show his ‘legendary’ dancing. I giggled at the silliness of it.

He let out at laugh and soon his eyes caught onto something behind me once again. He then beckoned me over to follow, not like I had much of a choice.

We had arrived at a tiny booth that was stood by a fence, it appeared to be a photobooth. Changbin pulled back the navy blue curtain and pulled me inside with him. He closed the curtain behind us as he sat down on the stool, with me attempting to also fit on the stool due to the tight squeeze.

“Come here, you,” he pulled me onto his lap so that we could both be comfortable. I thanked him quietly for the gesture.

He inserted a few coins into a slot and started to press multiple buttons on the touch screen. By the end of the instructions, we were now face to face with a camera which showed us both on screen.

“Okay, so d’you want to do a few silly photos or,” he drifted off from his sentence.

“How about, we do all silly ones? I think we’ve gathered that we aren’t serious guys,” I let out a laugh, as did he. 

After I had pushed a red button, the camera had started to click as we pulled faces at it. I stuck my tongue out, held up a few ‘peace’ signs as well has making a weird sound at the camera, it sounded something like ‘GAH’ and I can’t exactly describe how and why I did it. Once we were finished, I led him out of the booth after he gathered the 2 photo strips that fell out of the vender.

We were now sat on a bench that was nearing the end of the park, grass majorly surrounded us, apart from the red building that was still filled with people. It was much quieter than before and we could now practically hear each other’s breathing. I was holding the strip of photos that we had taken, our stupid faces in each separate square. I chuckled fondly at the new piece of memory I was holding, and then passed it to Changbin, who was holding the duck plushie too. All of a sudden, I started to stand up. 

“Where are we going now, then?” he joked, as he was also joining me stood beside the bench.

“I feel like dancing,” I shrugged at him. His lips twitched at the corner as he let out yet another smile at my antics, but let me continue nonetheless.

I started to move my feet side to side and waved my free hand in the air. He let out a laugh at this, “God, what are you doing?”

“I’m dancing, okay. Stop judging,” I laughed in return. I knew I looked silly right now, but I couldn’t care less. My feet continued to move as I managed to twirl on the spot, lifting our conjoined hands into the air as I ducked underneath the chain link.

Changbin sighed, “this,” he pulled me close with his free hand resting on my hip, “is how to dance.” He started to move us slowly yet in sync.

The only thing that was guiding us both was the slow song playing somewhere in the distance, but we followed each other’s steps perfectly. If I moved to the left, Changbin would follow. If Changbin moved to the right, I would then follow. It actually felt like it wasn’t just our hands that were attached in this moment.

The noise around us had soon died down. “I guess it’s just you and I, now,” Changbin softly whispered.

Our feet started to slow down as our dancing antics were being drawn to a close. I could feel Changbin’s free arms holding the small of my back and we soon became closer than ever. Due to the height difference between us, I tilted my head down and was now face to face with him. His eyes were full of something, this time I couldn’t figure out what it was, but I didn’t let it bother me.

My eyes were focused on his face and in the moonlight everything stood out, his features were so. So, beautiful. Then my eyes flickered to his lips. His repeated the action. I gazed into his eyes as I could feel him slowly lean in. His eyes were sparkling under the sky, the same eyes that I’d thought I’d never see again. I was planning to leave without a word this morning, thinking that I had done something regretful. Little did I know that that would’ve been the thing I regretted. Not getting to know him.

The cool breeze whisked around us, holding us in her arms as we leant closer to each other. His breath was now warm on my chin as I leant further down towards him.

Everything in that moment felt truly – homely.

I closed my eyes, waiting for the bliss.

But that was soon disturbed by a loud banging beside us. Our heads turned in sync towards the disruption.

Well that wasn’t what I was expecting. 

There was a blond guy stood at the window of the red building beside us, the bowling alley, which was near empty bar a small group of people. The guy looked me up and down and nodded towards Changbin. Did I know this guy or something? Maybe he knew Changbin. 

My question was answered as I heard Changbin let out a bitter laugh beside me, and he also gave him the finger.

Changbin turned his head back to me, “that’s my friend, Chan. God, why the fuck is he here?” he let out a smile as he spoke.

“I guess we have to save this moment for another time,” I smiled in return.

The banging on the window soon repeated itself and our heads whirled towards Chan again. Except this time he was holding something shiny and glimmering silver. Then it clicked.

He was holding a pair of keys.

I let out a snort. “I guess we better go see what he has to use them for, huh,” I heard Changbin say.

As the stars in the night flickered, and the waves of the sea washed over the sand, I let Changbin carefully lead me towards the double doors, holding my hand in his own.

**Author's Note:**

> And it's done! I really do appreciate it if anybody actually took the time to read this and I hope you enjoyed.
> 
> Also, I have left the ending open so you can imagine what happens next! 
> 
> If you can, please comment as I'm always looking for ways to improve :D <33


End file.
